Madhouse (company)
| founders = Osamu Dezaki, Masao Maruyama, Rintaro, Yoshiaki Kawajiri | location = Honchō, Nakano, Tokyo | origins = | key_people = Masahiro Takahashi (Representative Director and President) | area_served = | industry = Animation studio and production enterprise | products = | revenue = | operating_income = | net_income = | owner = Nippon Television (95%) Dentsu VAP Sony Pictures Entertainment Hakuhodo DY Media Partners WOWOW Sumitomo Mitsui Banking Corporation | num_employees = 70 (including contractors) | parent = Nippon Television (since 2011) | subsid = Madbox Co., Ltd. | homepage = madhouse.co.jp | footnotes = }} is a Japanese animation studio, founded in 1972 by ex–Mushi Pro animators, including Osamu Dezaki, Masao Maruyama, Rintaro, and Yoshiaki Kawajiri. Madhouse has created and helped to produce many well-known shows, OVAs and films, starting with TV anime series Ace o Nerae! (produced by Tokyo Movie) in 1973, and including Wicked City, Ninja Scroll, Perfect Blue, Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust, Trigun, Di Gi Charat, Black Lagoon, Death Note, Paprika, Wolf Children and the first season of One-Punch Man. Unlike other studios founded at this time such as AIC and J.C.Staff, their strength was and is primarily in TV shows and theatrical features. Expanding from the initial Mushi Pro staff, Madhouse recruited such important directors as Morio Asaka, Masayuki Kojima, and Satoshi Kon during the 1990s. Their staff roster expanded in the 2000s to include Mamoru Hosoda, Takeshi Koike, and Mitsuo Iso, as well as many younger television directors. The studio was also responsible for the first Beyblade anime series as well as the Dragon Drive anime, and the 2011 anime adaptation of Hunter × Hunter. The studio often collaborates with known manga artists, including Naoki Urasawa and Clamp. Madhouse produced adaptations of Urasawa's YAWARA!, Master Keaton and Monster, with Masayuki Kojima helming the later two. The company has animated a number of CLAMP's titles, including Tokyo Babylon, two versions of X (a theatrical movie and a TV series), Cardcaptor Sakura, Chobits, and CLAMP in Wonderland. '' History In February 2004, Madhouse became a subsidiary of Index Corporation. On February 8, 2011, Nippon Television became Madhouse's primary stockholder (replacing Index Corporation), via a third-party allocation of new shares. NTV bought 128,667 new shares (each ¥7,772) issued by Madhouse for ¥999,999,924 total (about $12.4 million), raising its stake in the company from 10.4% to 84.5%. Index Corporation's stake in Madhouse fell from 60.91% to 10.54%. In January 2012, Madhouse announced their acquisition of the animation rights to the ''Peanuts comic strip. In March 2014, NTV bought all the shares belonging to Index Corporation, increasing its stake in Madhouse to 95%. Business The studio employs approximately 70 employees, with employment levels varying depending on the number of productions currently underway. Additionally, the company has invested in the Korean animation studio DR Movie. Madhouse has a subsidiary, Madbox Co., Ltd., that mainly focuses on computer graphics. Films Madhouse's early theatrical work included assistance on the Barefoot Gen films, and Lensman, an anime movie based on the space opera series by pulp science fiction author E.E. "Doc" Smith. In the late 1980s and early 1990s, director Yoshiaki Kawajiri produced a string of action films including Wicked City, Demon City Shinjuku, and Ninja Scroll. In the late 1990s, the studio aimed at a younger female audience with Morio Asaka's two Cardcaptor Sakura films, based on the popular television series. In the early 2000s, an ambitious collaboration with Tezuka Productions resulted in Metropolis, directed by Rintaro and adapted from the manga by Osamu Tezuka. Earlier collaborations with Tezuka productions included two feature-length films made for Sanrio starring Tezuka's unicorn character Unico. Director Satoshi Kon produced all four of his films with the studio: Perfect Blue, Millennium Actress, Tokyo Godfathers, and Paprika, as well as his TV series Paranoia Agent. Kon was also making his fifth film the Dreaming Machine with Madhouse, although it was left incomplete at his death in 2010. In 2003, Madhouse produced Nasu: Summer in Andalusia, which was adapted from the seinen manga Nasu by Iou Kuroda and directed by Studio Ghibli veteran Kitarō Kōsaka. Nasu was the first Japanese animated film ever selected for screening at the renowned Cannes Film Festival. Kōsaka followed up his film with an OVA sequel in 2007. In 2006, director Mamoru Hosoda began his career with the studio by directing The Girl Who Leapt Through Time. Recent productions included Masayuki Kojima's theatrical debut Piano no Mori (2007), Hosoda's acclaimed Summer Wars (2009), Sunao Katabuchi's Mai Mai Miracle (2009), the company's first CG animated film, Yona Yona Penguin (2009), Takeshi Koike's feature film debut Redline (2009), a theatrical version of the Trigun series, Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2010), and The Tibetan Dog, a co-production with China (2011). The first film in the Hunter × Hunter franchise, Hunter × Hunter: Phantom Rouge premiered on January 12, 2013. Madhouse co-produced Wolf Children (2012) with Mamoru Hosoda's Studio Chizu. Collectively, Madhouse films have won a total of two Japan Academy Prizes, four Grand Prizes in the Animation Division at Japan Media Arts Festival, two Gertie Awards, six Mainichi Film Awards (three Ōfuji Noburō Awards, and three Animation Grand Awards), two Tokyo Anime Awards for Animation of the Year, and five Animation Kobe Feature Film Awards. Works * A-Girl * ACCA: 13-ku Kansatsu-ka * Ace of Diamond * Akagi * Alderamin on the Sky * Allison & Lillia * All Out!! * The Ambition of Oda Nobuna * The Animatrix ("Program" and "World Record") * Anne no Nikki * Aoi Bungaku * A Place Further Than The Universe * Aquarian Age: Sign for Evolution * Arata-naru Sekai * Azuki-chan * Barefoot Gen * Barefoot Gen 2 * Batman: Gotham Knight ("In Darkness Dwells" and "Deadshot") * Battle Angel * Beck: Mongolian Chop Squad * Beyblade * Bio Hunter * Birdy the Mighty * Black Lagoon * Bobby's in Deep! * Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden * Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden V * Boogiepop Phantom * Btooom! * Cardcaptor Sakura * Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card * Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran * Casshern Sins * Chance Pop Session * Chaos;Head * Chi's Sweet Home * Chihayafuru * Chobits * Claymore * Clover * The Cockpit ("Slipstream") * Constant Payne * Cyber City Oedo 808 * The Dagger of Kamui * Death Billiards * Death Note * Death Parade * Demon City Shinjuku * Dennō Coil * Devil Hunter Yohko * Devil May Cry * Di Gi Charat * DNA² * Doomed Megalopolis * Dragon Drive * Dreaming Machine * Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals * Galaxy Angel * The Girl Who Leapt Through Time * Goku Midnight Eye * Gokusen * Gungrave * Gunslinger Girl * Haguregumo * Hajime no Ippo * Hanada Shōnen Shi * Hanayamata * Harmagedon * Hells * Hellsing Ultimate (episode 5–7, Blu-ray updates for 1-4) * Hidamari no Ki * Highlander: The Search for Vengeance * Highschool of the Dead * Hunter × Hunter (2011 series) * Ichigo 100% * The Irregular at Magic High School * Jubei-chan * Kaiba * Kaiji * Kamen no Maid Guy * Kemonozume * Kiba * Kobato. * Kurozuka * Lament of the Lamb * Last Order: Final Fantasy VII * Legend of the Galactic Heroes (1st season) * Lensman: Secret of The Lens * Magic User's Club (TV series) * Magical Meow Meow Taruto * Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi * Magical Warfare * Mai Mai Miracle * Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro * MapleStory * Marvel Anime * Master Keaton * Memories ("Stink Bomb") * Mermaid's Scar * Metropolis * Millennium Actress * Mirage of Blaze * Mokke * Monster * Mōryō no Hako * My Love Story!! * Nana * Nasu: Summer in Andalusia * Natsu e no Tobira * Needless * Neo Tokyo * Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge * Nineteen19 * Ninja Scroll * Nobody's Boy: Remi * No Game No Life * Oh! Edo Rocket * Oku-sama wa Joshi Kōsei * One Outs * One-Punch Man * Otogi-Jūshi Akazukin * Overlord * Paprika * Paradise Kiss * Paranoia Agent * Parasyte * Perfect Blue * Pet Shop of Horrors * Phantom Quest Corp. * Photo Kano * Piano no Mori * Pita-Ten * Prince of Stride: Alternative * The Princess and the Pilot * Princess Resurrection * Rainbow: Nisha Rokubō no Shichinin * Record of Lodoss War * Redline * Reign: The Conqueror * Rideback * Rizelmine * Sakura Wars (TV series) * Shigurui * Shingu: Secret of the Stellar Wars * Solatorobo: Red the Hunter * Sōten Kōro * Space Pirate Captain Herlock: The Endless Odyssey * A Spirit of the Sun * Stitch! * The Story of Saiunkoku * Strawberry Panic! * Street Fighter * ''Summer Wars * Sunday Without God * Super Doll Licca-chan * Supernatural: The Animation * Sweet Valerian * Takarajima * The Tatami Galaxy * Tenjho Tenge * Texhnolyze * The Tibetan Dog * Toki no Tabibito -Time Stranger- * Tokyo Babylon * Tokyo Godfathers * Tokyo Tribe 2 * Top Secret ~The Revelation~ * Trava: Fist Planet * Trigun * True Peakock King * Tsuki no Warutsu * Twilight of the Cockroaches * Twilight of the Dark Master * Ultraviolet: Code 044 * Unico * Uninhabited Planet Survive! * Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust * Wicked City * A Wind Named Amnesia * Wing Commander Academy * Wolf Children * WXIII: Patlabor the Movie 3 * X (TV series and theatrical movie) * Yawara! A Fashionable Judo Girl! * Yona Yona Penguin * Yousei Ou * Yume Tsukai * Zetsuai 1989 Collaborations Madhouse worked with Square Enix on the OVA Last Order: Final Fantasy VII as well as Capcom for the mini series of Devil May Cry: The Animated Series. They collaborated with Studio Ghibli by contributing animation to Hayao Miyazaki's My Neighbor Totoro (1988), Spirited Away (2001), and Howl's Moving Castle (2004), as well as Tomomi Mochizuki's I Can Hear the Sea (1993) and Goro Miyazaki's Tales from Earthsea (2006). Madhouse collaborated with professional rapper Snoop Dogg in the 2006 horror-comedy movie Hood of Horror, in which they assisted in the animated sections of the movie. Madhouse also collaborated with Disney for the anime Stitch! for its first and second arcs (equal to 56 episodes total), between 2008 and 2010. They also animated the intro cutscene to PlayStation video game Wild Arms and the opening movie to PlayStation Vita video game "Persona 4 Golden" ("Persona 4: The Golden" in Japan). They worked with Marvel Entertainment to create adaptations of Blade, Iron Man, Wolverine and X-Men. 2010 also saw the publication of Devil, a manga intended specifically for the American market; the property is a collaboration with Dark Horse Comics, and is written and drawn by Torajiro Kishi. Madhouse also participated in animating the Wakfu TV special Ogrest, la légende in collaboration with Ankama Japan. References External links * * Category:Madhouse (company) Category:Japanese animation studios Category:Animation studios in Tokyo Category:Companies established in 1972